


And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear

by SamiraScamander



Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just them being sappy, Magic, Romance, magic of daily life, not set in any specific season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: They spend a quiet evening in and talk about the magic of small, ordinary things and the coincidence that is meeting someone who will mean so much to you.Turns out that Kate does believe in one kind of magic after all.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear

He hasn’t shut up for thirteen minutes. Kate kept count. It’s not annoying her, she just notices it. He’s still very excited about the case they closed today. She got out of her shoes and work clothes, threw on her pyjamas and went into the kitchen to make tea for them both, all the while he followed her and kept talking about the intelligence and the technique of the guy they caught today.

“Don’t you think about how accidental that was? We were really lucky. He was lucky at first too. God, imagine all the scenarios where he didn’t meet Christina, where he didn’t steal the money, where he never even decided to become a magician in the first place. There’s so much that could have been different. You always say that you don’t believe in magic, but what else could that be than magic?”, he asked her. 

Despite always pretending to be annoyed by him and his way to live, she was actually quite enamoured with it. She loved that he was able to see the little things in life as something to be fascinated by, it’s a trait she envied on some days. But with her profession, it’s hard to see life as anything than brutal reality. 

“Breathe for a second, Castle. And drink your tea”, she smiles and hands him the cup of steaming hot tea. 

She loved doing domestic things with him, like preparing meals, drinking coffee and tea in her apartment with him, snuggling close to him when he stays overnight, all the kind of things that spark a warm flame in her heart and bring a soft smile on her face.

“You could call it fate, or destiny for that matter.”, she wasn’t sure he actually wanted an answer to his question, but she wanted to keep the conversation going. 

“Except you also don’t believe in either of those. Honestly, Beckett, how do you live your life so void of magic?”, he replies and takes a sip from his tea and smiles. 

He takes a sip and it tastes just like his favourite tea, the one he always pours for himself whenever he needs some comfort, only this time it’s even better, because Kate made this cup of tea for him. She knows exactly how he takes his coffee and his tea, on which side he likes to sleep on, which duties in the kitchen he prefers to others – he hasn’t realized how domestic they have become. He rather loves it actually, standing here in her kitchen, talking about a case they worked on together. This, exactly this snapshot of a moment is what he wants forever.

She doesn’t know why, but in that moment, it hits her. He doesn’t know how much he truly means to her. He doesn’t know.

“I think it is a part of my job, being a writer, that I notice the beauty and magic in everything, and I understand that it’s hard to do the same in your job, but you can’t dismiss every kind of magic you come across, even or especially if you don’t recognize it as magic. It’s just not a way to live, how do you keep coming back to your work if you can’t see the magic in things? I wouldn’t be able to live in this world, knowing so much about killers and people’s subconscious, without a little magic to keep me afloat.”, he continues. 

He doesn’t know.

She wants to listen to him, wants to give him her undivided attention, because despite her attitude she often carries at work, she cares about him and his stupid theories greatly. But the only thing in her mind was that he doesn’t know. She’s scared of the outcome of this, scared she’ll lose him after this, scared she won’t find the right words, but the words stumble out of her mouth before she can stop them.  
She turns herself to him and sits down on the couch opposite the armchair he sits in.

“Castle, why do think that I don’t have magic in my life?”, she interrupts him before he could start to speak again.

“Well, you don’t like trick magic and you don’t believe in anything you can’t see or touch. Remember our case a year ago, where I suspected a woman was abducted by aliens? Or the trickster that died and the killer made it look like suicide? You looked at me like you couldn’t believe I was actually suggesting that this stuff existed.” 

“Well, I don’t have to believe in any of that to have magic in my life. You know, Castle, I probably would have been more closed off to the ‘magic of the daily life’ as you like to call it if it weren’t for a particular someone changing my view of the world. “, she says softly.

He stares at her and opens his mouth, but no words come out. 

“Me?”, he finally says, sounding utterly unconvinced. 

She chuckles.

“Of course, it’s you. Who do you think makes me appreciate the small and ordinary things in life like coffee in the morning?” 

He smiles. Charming his way to a date with coffee, he thought, unconventional, but it worked, even if it took a few years for the seed to grow.

“You mentioned the magic in the coincidence that Leon and Christina met. How much could have gone wrong, and they would have just lived their lives, never knowing that their person is out there in the world.”

“Don’t you think that applies to us as well? That’s a sign of magic if I ever saw one. There are so many little things that could’ve prevented us from ever meeting and becoming what we are today. I don’t know if I would call it fate or destiny or any other predestined power, but I think it was pretty magical.”

His entire face changes in an instant, and he smiles so softly at her. He stands up and sits down next to her, like he’s not entirely sure how much space should exist between them.

“Can I kiss you?”, he whispers, while he caresses her face gently. 

She smiles. 

“Castle, I believe that once you have been on a few dates with someone, you no longer need to ask for that.”

“I wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it.”

“That’s sweet and I appreciate it, but I wouldn’t have said what I said if I didn’t want you to kiss me.”

“You want me to shut up.”

“Well, that’s a good point to start with. You know, you should consider solving murder cases with that great intelligence.”, she teases.

For all the teasing and flirting he did, he was very slow at actually making that a reality when he had the chance. She decided not to wait any longer for him to pick up his jaw from the floor and leaned forward to kiss him. He joined in after a second and starts kissing her back with an almost overflowing feeling of sweetness.  
Their lips parted when they run out of breath and their foreheads touched as they breathed heavily. 

“I love it when you kiss me like that.”

“Well, you wouldn’t get it to it.”, she smirked.

“Am I not fast enough for you, Detective Beckett?”

“Prove that you can be.”

Instead of answering, which she expected, he kissed her again.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom, shall we?”

He holds her hand while they walk towards her bedroom.


End file.
